


new life

by phantomshadow_666_uwu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomshadow_666_uwu/pseuds/phantomshadow_666_uwu
Summary: So it basically consistent of the creepypastas leaving slanderman because he treed into very demanding and overseping some banderys . So that start there know lives in different dimensionssorry for bad spelling I suck at englishwiring:it is going to be a mix of fan and cannon.and will be mixed with various of the sorys for the creepypastasI DO NOT ONWN MHA OR ANY CREEPYPASTA CERETERS THAT ARE NOT MY OC (CLOVER.D.PANTER)





	1. Chapter 1

caerter dicrshoish  
_________________________  
Clover.D.Panter is a 5'1 tan male that has long siler hair wich richis to his lower thies. Long wings falcend padernd fethers on the outside with black fethers in the inside that slitely drags on the floor. On the sidses of his head are two elf like ears, deceraded with same light blue dimond earings that looked like thay glow. The thing that him made sand out was his cloths canda like he stereotypical pirate henchman.


	2. pre story

3pov:

After the tragic death of The Bloody Painter for the sole reason that he refused to kill Jug Angel. The creepypastas decided that in unison that they will not stand for this and that letting history repeat itself for some of them. So they did what they did last time. Escape the persons that harm them or in this case creacher. In this case they will not kill them, they will run. RUN so far that they will light years away from the shadow realm so far that the song from shrek will not even closer(shrek 2)........ Ennnnnny ways........... That the only ones that were aboll content other past as were demeshon draking pastas. For exapol:

Ben Drowned

Sally

Smile Dog

Laughing Jack

Sonic.exe

And so forth.

Clovers: pov

I know that you must be wondering "how are the main carters" or "when will the story start"and or just maybe "Did they just break the fourth wall"and hehehe..... "I AM HERE"-All Might. To answer your questions. We are starting from last to first.

For the last one yes, yes i did. I do what I do. What are YOU gonna do about it hu HU!

For the second, I am not share in aaaaaaaaaaa um I think about um not cutting this one um 0 paragraphs and one sentes.

To be continued......


	3. Part 1: it bigens

clover's pov:

As Ayeles Jack, Jeff The KIller , and me walk through the porthole i try to understand what went wrong 'What made my NO, awer father loving figer become like this. Was it Zolgo on awre ass, always attacking us or was it that we are insan and metly unsadol. I mean like I will lay on the floor for no reason wherever I wanted on the stairs, on the roof, on the tabol, on the tv under the bed, in the closet, under the tadol....or was him being drunk on power and still being power hungry like the miaxin government or, mady the u.s.a'

We looked at the sierey in front of us. We were in what looked to be a forest and in the distes some light cud be sine.

Jeff:"it looks as it has the same or at list similar time zone as the forest so i guess it will be eser to adapt and judging by theteren and tees i guess we're somewhere in the us" 

Jack:"hay do got the illusion bracelets so we can go into tawn and alist tray and get an apartment or something" 

Me:"ya i amen we need to find what tip fo world this is"

We slept in the forest that night and then came down in the morning. We put on the illusion bracelet that Ben gave to us so we bled in and headed into town. Later Jack came to figure out that this would have superpowers called quirk and each one was unique to every one so it was ok for us to wonder without the bersoles well except for jeff because he looks like the crackhead cousin of the joker. After a week of being here Jeff developed a quirk and ironically it was a fire manipulation one. He named purple flames he can control it to whatever tep he wants to from cold as ice to as hot as the sun. As for Jack and me we did not develop a quirk. The sipol reason why was that we are technically not even human and for Jack's chase it was because you know the whole dead thing going up in there.

And then...

After a few days get enough muns we were adol to get a small two bedroom apartment and fack idints till the smile dog can get us fully registered as if we were born in this world.

Me "hay dip shits i am ging for a wack so don't burn down the plaes bye bye"

Jaks:pov

Jack "hay what you still have to do your chores!..... And they left"

Clovers:pov

As i ran through the streets and the allies looking for shiny and smooth rocks for my rock collection rahyt now i am training to find a blu one but i will take anything honestly. "Here rocky rocky" i tell myself As i turn the corner from the stet i am on 'I found it' "omy gods it is botidol" i scream in excitement


	4. part 2:the meeding

Hawks:pov

As I was on my break from the internship. Eating my favorite type of fried chicken on top of a two story building in the sketchy resedshil arya of the sitey. Just scanning the arya in cas for anything sechy anisty there was nothing and it was getting boring till i spotted another person with a simpler looking quirk as me so i fold them about 5 mins of just walking and saying "Here rocky rocky" thaysudly scream "omy gods it is botidol" if i were to say that there scking did not satol me wod de a lie. IT scared the shizz out of me so hard i lost my ballins fell face first onto the concrete.

Me "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYYYY"

??? "ahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAH o my god that was praiz less"

They laughed at me so hard that they fell to their nize from lafter. This is embarrassing >\\\\\\\\\\\\\< 'reeeeeeeeeee'

Me "HAY IT IS NOT FUNNY THAT HERAT"


End file.
